I Will Avenge You
by DarkMonarchs
Summary: Snow White and Emma are back, with their return the town grows restless and demand Regina's head. What if her execution was accomplished? Would anyone avenge The Queen that marked an era?


**My first time writing something like this, I basically took that sneak peek with Cora and Regina on it and sort of gave it a spin…. The time's a little off but you'll catch up quickly… I hope you guys like it and go easy on me will you? Here's to everyone who's ever gotten frustrated with the way people treat Regina at times and wish someone would just do something… Anyways, Enjoy.**

* * *

There had been a lot of mixed feelings in the past week, the Evil Queen had been finally vanquished, many felt relief, and some felt distanced from the fact and a very select few felt somewhat empty. You see the end of the fearsome ruler didn't fix anything; in fact it seemed to make matters worse. A few days after Regina had met her fate at the hands of the Charming's and the town council, her vicious mother, Cora, had found her way to town. Now they were able to really comprehend that while The Evil Queen was bad, her mother was much worse. Blinded by her need to avenge her daughter, she set out to find those who were the cause of her child's demise; she hunted them down, one by one.

-James

He had been in the Stables when he started feeling as if something was off. Cora believed that it would somehow seem poetic to end the irritable prince in the same way he volunteered her daughter to die, through a wraith. Needless to say the event was morbid beyond belief, but one must not linger over trivial and gruesome details.

-Snow

The Matron of the Mills family had conquered where her daughter had failed. She had finally acquired Snow White's heart. After the usual repertoire of the same predictable questions, the dark witch confessed something. "My daughter's greatest failure would always be her emotions and her seemingly infallible infatuation with giving it to those that don't deserve it. Didn't you ever wonder why? Why didn't she just kill you? Did you really believe that pitiful example of an excuse? That she preferred a sleeping curse because death was too kind? If you did than you were more naive than I thought. But no matter, that is of no relevance." She added. After one lengthy speech, the witch had ended with a simple tug, the deceivingly resilient queen.

-Emma

One would've thought that ending the life of The Savior would've been a hard accomplishment, not so true after all. What many fail to understand is that magic, any kind of magic, can be undone, even one as strong and pure as True Love. One can corrupt it, turn it against a person. The night saw Cora leaving her old foe's shop, Rumpelstiltskin had proved to be useful after some successful trifling and the exact coordinates of his son's new home he was more than willing to provide the secret behind ending one who is the product of True Love. To destroy such an individual surprisingly enough one only needs a proper distraction. Emma had already lost some of her spirit, thanks to the fact that her newly discovered parents were now gone forever. She had always been an unstable person, so the need to run was at its prime. Only one thing held her back, Henry. And it would be the child himself that would help her end Snow White's insufferable offspring. The plan was set and the trap was all in place, all Cora needed was the heart of a very powerful witch. This would be the first time she visited her daughter's grave. Once she arrived to the simple arrangement, Cora felt shame. She should have pushed harder, done more to reunite with her daughter and help her acquire whatever it is she wanted. Maybe if she had been less stern with her, Regina would have trusted her more. Looking around her surroundings, Cora believed this shouldn't be the place a former Queen rests, so she set it upon herself to build a mausoleum worthy of the Queen that had marked an era, complete with black marble walls and a full crystal coffin with a preservation spell placed on it to conserve her daughter, so the years wouldn't ravish her. Regardless of any qualms, she loved her daughter and it was hard to see the once so lively girl so still. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she set out to do what she came here for, her daughter's no longer beating heart.

Through an extensive curse to distract the others and throw them off, half the town and The Savior were no more. She had failed to protect herself against a weapon of the human caliber. While magic can get many things done in the end it was Hook that had put a finale to the White Knight's life, granted he had some tampering added to his weapon of choice, but he accomplished his mission.

One last person remained, the greatest source of Regina's suffering,

-Henry

"No need to fear me, dear. You already know why I'm here. Your little werewolf friend couldn't keep you any safer than your mommy could, so we both know this was an eventuality." She said hoping to spark something out of the boy other than his incessant whimpering. "I'll never understand what she saw in you, while I was rough on my daughter I always knew she was destined for greatness, you on the other hand seem everything but. This is all your fault, you are aware of that right? If only you hadn't started reading that measly book, your mother would still be alive." "I loved my mother!" Henry interrupted. "Really? Did you? Because the pursuit of the truth, of what she had done is what led her to her death and who singlehandedly managed to do that? You, Henry. It's your fault; my daughter was killed because of your curiosity, your need to never leave well enough alone. You claim to love her, and yet you sought to break the curse when you knew the fallout would mean my child's death. You think your intentions were noble but in the end we both know that it was just the wishes of a little boy who wanted nothing more than to make his play of White Knight a reality." Simply staring at the realization in his face, Cora came to a decision. "I am going to take a page out of my daughters book, I'm going to let you live, but only because I want you to live with the knowledge that your ridiculous need to play hero cost you your entire family. Goodbye, Henry, Have a nice life." With that the wicked witch left the quiet and desolate house.

"I guess the only problem with ending your enemies is that once you're done, you're still left with nothing. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. It's time for me to return to our land, I'll make sure to perpetuate the memory of you, Regina. I'll make them remember The Evil Queen as the greatest monarch to have ever ruled them, whether it is by faith or fear. Farewell my dear."

Through the land, fear became a common emotion and the dark witch kept her promise. The Evil Queen was remembered as the Greatest Monarch to ever curse them, just not as the one that made them shiver in fear.


End file.
